


No

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things that Dean will never agree with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Loyalty

“No.”

It was a fairly simple word and Dean had grown accustomed to saying it on most occasions. In fact Dean was starting to wonder if he knew other words that weren’t laced with pessimisms and the faintest traces or underlying fear.

Something hot flared against his side, invisible heat scorching into his side. There was nothing physically touching him but Dean could have sworn someone was trying to rip his stomach out from under his skin. He gasped out but refused to scream. Dean wouldn’t give them that satisfaction.

“Say yes.”

Dean knew what saying yes would mean and he couldn’t do that. No matter the choices made, the mistakes in their history, Dean’s loyalties would lie with his brother first and foremost. As long as they both stuck with their guns, both continued to say no, then there was always hope for them.

“ _No_.”

So they could do what they would to him. Torture him, try and destroy him, they would never kill him because that would defeat the purpose. They could show him as many alternative realities as they wanted. Dean knew in the end that _no one_ knew how it was going to happen. And if there was someone out there who knew the eventual outcome for their situation he seemed to be pretty damn good at hiding.

“We’ll find Sam. We’ll kill him then your stubbornness won’t matter.”

A faint smile tugged on Dean’s lips even as the pain in his body shifted to his spine and crunched, as if the bones were being ground together into powder. They wouldn’t find his brother, Dean clung to that thought for hope. Wherever his brother was, he was safe and Dean knew that.

“Give in Dean.”

When Dean coughed blood splattered onto the floor but he laughed and shook his head, curling his fingers into his thighs and hunching over. Angels seemed incapable of understanding things like loyalty and love, despite what they said on the subject.

“Fuck you.”

The flash of annoyed offense crossing Zachariah’s face made the answering flare of burning heat in his lungs worth it. The last thing Dean was going to be was some meat suit for these creatures.  



End file.
